le cadeau de Noel
by bagin31
Summary: Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du fof


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème (Forum Francophone, lien dans mes auteurs favoris). Pour le thème "vélo"_

Le shérif Keith Mars, achevait d'emballer le cadeau pour sa petite fille, qui venait de fêter son deuxième anniversaire au printemps dernier. Il le posa au pied du sapin en cette veillée de Noël et grignota le biscuit et le verre de lait posé devant la petite table près de la cheminée.

Caché dans l'ombre, il attendait que sa curieuse petite fille descende dans le salon. Veronica s'avançait furtivement, comme le font les enfants de son âge en une mimique amusante de ces personnages de dessins animés qui marchent à pas feutrés.

Veronica s'approcha du verre et vit qu'il était vide. Dans l'assiette blanche, seules quelques miettes restaient, elle passa un doigt dessus, les mit à sa bouche et prononça avec délice le mot « chocolat ».

Elle vit le gros paquet qui était devant le sapin. Elle toucha le ruban mordoré, posa ses petites mains sur le paquet et poussa un petit soupir.

Keith regardait sa fille, remonter dans sa chambre. Elle était une fillette curieuse, mais savait ne pas se faire prendre. Elle avait appris que le père Noël était passé cette nuit et lui avait offert un gros paquet, qui portait son nom.

Le lendemain matin, au chant du coq, elle redescendit bruyamment les marches pour se précipiter dans le salon. Ses parents attablés pour le petit déjeuner la prirent dans les bras et lui souhaitèrent un très joyeux Noël.

Veronica regardait avec envie cette grande boîte et fut ravie d'entendre son père lui permettre de l'ouvrir de si bonne heure.

Elle tenta avec ses petites ongles de déchirer le papier, mais sans succès. Sa mère, Lyanne s'approcha en riant de sa fille et commença à défaire tout doucement le nœud. Veronica la fixait de ses yeux bleus et déclara « Maman, t'es pas douée pour ça. Papa montre lui »

Keith prit le papier, à l'endroit sur le côté où il formait un triangle et commença à le déchirer.

Veronica battait des mains, excitée à l'idée de voir son cadeau.

Devant elle, se tenait un magnifique tricycle rouge écarlate. Keith, le sortit de son étui de carton. Veronica caressait le chrome du joli vélo. Elle posait ses mains sur le guidon, de toute sa petite force elle fit tinter la sonnette. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et voulu s'asseoir sur la selle.

Sa mère l'en empêcha en lui disant que le vélo c'était pour l'extérieur. Veronica était triste, sa maman venait de lui gâcher ce moment-là, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle vit son père, qui tenait dans ses bras son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe et elle comprit qu'elle allait pouvoir faire du vélo pour la première fois. Bien emmitouflé pour braver le froid hivernal de Floride, elle prit sa première leçon de vélo avec son père. Sur l'allée goudronnée, poussée par son père, elle avançait sur son véhicule. Ses mains tremblaient un peu sur le guidon et faisaient tourner la roue dans tous les sens, mais elle aimait cette sensation de liberté.

Quelques jours après, elle apprit à pédaler, toujours avec son père qui la tenait fermement.

Le mois suivant, la main se fit plus légère, comme un soutien et Veronica maîtrisait mieux son guidon.

Au début du printemps, Veronica n'avait plus besoin de son père pour faire du tricycle.

Quand elle eut cinq ans, son père enleva les roues de derrières et de nouveau, il continua à mettre sa main protectrice sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apte à faire toute seule.

A l'aube de ces dix-huit printemps, lorsque son père vida le grenier pour emmener certaines affaires à la déchetterie, elle récupéra en protestant ce petit vélo rouge qui comptait beaucoup pour elle.

C'était là qu'elle avait appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un, et parfois ça lui manquait de ne plus avoir cette confiance là en l'être humain. Heureusement elle croyait en son père.

* * *

_En tant que membre du __**Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**__, je ne peux que vous encouragez à laisser un petit commentaire aux fictions que vous lisez et appréciez. Plus d'informations sur mon profil._


End file.
